


To be used

by HolyEmpress



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Manipulation, blood mention, kissing scene, needle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 13:13:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9608993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HolyEmpress/pseuds/HolyEmpress
Summary: Tsumugi is eager to make Eichi happy - and Eichi, eager to be pleased.2nd year Eichi/Tsumugi, for @clanleaderanjou on twitter





	

He was rarely invited over.

Mostly, because Eichi's family was just plain _weird,_ so much it was rare for his manor not to be full of screams and loud music, coming from his mother's bizarre salon, or for one or two doctors not to be on standby by his bedroom's door. When he'd visited it for the first time, his friend had eagerly showed him his very own, private medical aisle, complete with operation table and an actual staff of dozen of people solely waiting for the day he'd collapse or – go into cardiac arrest, as both were likely options for the young man.

And even if the place was strange enough on its own to give him a reason to avoid it – there was the fact that he wasn't really wanted there anyway. Eichi and him got along well at school, staying much longer than average to practice songs and tend to their various activities, but once the day was over, it was the same for their cordial relationship. He'd tried to justify it in a thousand different ways, the reason why Eichi just wouldn't go out to the mall or do karaoke with him, but in the end, he truly believed he was just a nuisance to him outside of class. Which he was okay with. They were in the same unit already… he'd been bestowed by enough trust and honor by Eichi to tolerate the fact that they weren't « friends » in the traditional sense of the word at all. Both of them acknowledged it – Eichi joking about it even, going so far as to compare him to his personal secretary, and he was fine with it. He loved him so much, after all.

 

So he'd been overjoyed when his friend had suggested for him to work on his « special project » in one of the quieter, soundproof rooms of the manor. Eichi had proved himself eerily enthusiastic, bringing in a stuffed mannequin and a fancy sewing machine to « make it feel like your very own handicraft club, Tsumugi-kun » and he'd worked twice as hard to be able to communicate his thanksfulness in return. Today was probably the last day he'd come to the Tenshouin household after school, however, because he was done with the creation that had occupied all of his time. They'd brought a big mirror inside the room for the occasion – or rather, he'd done it all on his own, considering Eichi's condition was still so fragile, but he'd gotten an encouraging smile from his as he'd struggled to fit the mirror's frame through the door – and Eichi was a bit more giddy than his usual.

 

\- You did well, insisting on doing the mock-ups for our costumes, he says as he adjusts the neckerchief slightly. Actually, I must say… I didn't think of you as capable to outdo yourself like this, but this is truly a work of art. We'll have it enhanced with richer fabrics off course, but the look is right.

He feels the red come to his cheeks. Praise was so rare coming from him, and their unit costume, fitted especially for his thin frame, did look its best as Eichi was testing a few dance moves in it. Oh, the trouble he'd gone through to make his original drawing come through. He'd spend hours on the wing-shaped embroidery, got himself hurt making custom buttons, and cried a little as his glasses couldn't help him focus on the impossibly hard pattern of the sleeves. He'd picked the purest shade of white that the school's fabric reserve could provide, which had complicated the task tenfold, but he'd become to entranced to really care.

Coming up with something new wasn't really his style – he loved sewing mindlessly, following a clear-cut example and achieving ressemblance rather than innovation, except, just this once, he'd found himself capable of caring. Just like he did when he arranged fine's activities, running after Nagisa and Hiyori to no end - it was simply impossible to feign detachement.

\- Ah !

He jumps back. Eichi's sudden exclamation as he was beginning to do a few spin surprises him, and after the initial shock, he spots a red stain on the perfect white of the jacket. The blood keeps dropping through the fabric, and they both stare at it in silence for what seems much longer than seconds. His friend more fascinated than alarmed by the color tainting his wrist.

There's one of these rather ugly smiles on his face and an air of fondness in his expression. He, however, decides to react and rolls the sleeve quickly, taking the culprit out of Eichi's skin. It had gotten in pretty deep.

\- Oh no, you hurt yourself with a needle… I'm so sorry, I really am a useless reject, aren't I… let me get the first aid kit. What an idiot I am, putting you in danger like this…

\- That's right. I'm more fragile than the most frail of flowers, Tsumugi, he giggles back at him, looking completly unphased.

He doesn't find the comparison funny, but forces a laugh. To him, it was the Eichi gauge all over again - a rather grim reminder of his friend's dire condition, one he was taking yet so lightly. Ever since fine had gotten its huge rise in popularity, he was working himself to the bone, bringing oxygen tank and doctors backstage to sustain his impossible rythm, stubbornly pushing forwards. He knew they had a plan – a masterful strategy to follow, but he couldn't help but worry.

All he could do for now was tend to the wound and hope Eichi wouldn't catch an infection or something of the like. He helps his friend take off the stained jacket, then disinfect the wound and apply a large bandaid over it, ending it by raising Eichi's wrist to his lips and kissing it gently – a few seconds before realizing his fatal mistake.

\- What was I doing ! You don't need a get-well kiss…My bad, Eichi-kun...

 

Now, he's definitly redder than he'd ever been. His friend, however, was keeping his composure, simply staring into his eyes with a newfound intensity. He bites his lips, damning himself for having been spontaneous inside of the Tenshouin household of all places. His heart is beating a bit too hard under his chest.

Something feels weird in the silence – Eichi seems as if he's taking pleasure in this wordless scolding. He didn't have to speak to make him feel bad. Simply letting him run a serie of worst scenarios in his mind was enough to make for a lifetime of regrets.

However, he eases a little when his friend's features soften into a smile.

\- It's all good. I used to ask for those when I was little, though they really don't work, do they ?

He nods.

He had never been the type to receive kisses, but he loved to give them to his juniors in his parent's school. Because the both of them were strict types when it came to teaching, both girls and boys came rushing to him for the most minor injuries, and he graced them with the best kisses he could manage.

Those childhood days seemed so far away now. He was trapped in this mature atmosphere that surrounded Eichi like a thick cloud of smoke, completly intoxicated with it.

He'd felt something weird during the chaste get-well kiss and – truly, all he wanted was praise from his friend, to do justice to all his efforts. To make him pretty in a beautiful unit costume and, even if Capricorns like him just _had_ to be rational, cold thinkers, let him feel some raw, positive emotions.

 

Off course, it was a hopeless dream for someone like him, but he dared to hope a little.

\- Say, Eichi-kun, if I kissed you ...on the lips, for example, would you die ? He asks, faking a laugh. I mean… not that I want to hurt you more but…

_Maybe if I pass it off as a joke, he won't mind…_

\- That would be quite the _coup_ coming from you, Eichi answers immediatly, but I believe I could withstand it. There are things I've planned to do as to experience « youth » fully, after all. Even if it's not as beautiful as what I would expect from one of them…

_There you go saying things I can't understand_ , he thinks, through that annoying « them » makes him tick. Could he be talking about the unspeakable fives they'd sworn to bring down ?

Did Eichi dream of kissing the blood of his rivals rather than the lips of his friends ?

\- I lost you again, haven't I ? Anyway, you may kiss me, if you wish to try. I didn't expect you to remain « friendly » forever.

It stings. He doesn't know why exactly.

Maybe because he makes it sound ass if their friendship was nothing more than an elaborate act – or maybe it was the opposite, and he was misinterpreting him again when he was trying to say that their bond was too strong to be countained. Either way, Eichi was right, he was completly lost.

And his brain couldn't handle the fact that his friend has so carelessly given him the authorization to kiss him – him, the Tenshouin heir, Yumenosaki's top idol, the one who would restore order and happiness in their small world of idols.

He closes the gap between them with a step and takes a deep breath, then puts his hand on Eichi's cheek.

He's scared.

The kiss itself is awkward. Their noses bump into each other, and he genuinely doesn't know what to do when he feels Eichi's tongue inside his mouth. It's wet and unsettling, and he tries to do a few circular motions, closes his eyes in hope to find some kind of instinctive pace, but the attempt feels failed, much more as if Eichi was kissing him without him having anything to do with it than the reverse.

As if he was some kind of pratice dummy for a better kiss he'll have later on.

When their lips part, they're both breathless – which is kinda humiliating for him, but this whole endeavor had been a shame trip from the start anyway.

 

Eichi runs his fingers through his hair, like one would do for a particularly dedicated pet – but he lived for a smile like this, for this pale blue shine striking him down like lighting everytime their eyes met, for the gratitude his friend showed even when he did nothing right.

 

\- You're so helpful, Tsumugi. Thank you.

 


End file.
